The invention relates to improvements in shaft seal assemblies in which a segmental seal ring is radially compressed to seal against a rotating shaft or against a bush mounted on a rotating shaft, and wherein the segmental seal ring is a radial contact seal positioned in a housing as a dynamic seal between peripherical faces. The invention is applicable particularly to aft-stern tube seals of vessels.